


This Delicate Thing Called The Mind

by I_rely_on_you



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_rely_on_you/pseuds/I_rely_on_you
Summary: This is set after the final episode but ignoring  the last few minutes.Rosalind is making Saul do something he would have never in a million years even considered doing.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 39
Kudos: 129





	1. The Smell of Fear

Saul was currently screaming in his own head. Screaming for her to get away. To run. But he couldn’t make a single sound. His body wasn’t under his control anymore and he feared the worst. 

Upon hearing the door to her office open Farah looked up to see who would be interrupting her so rudely when her eyes fell on Saul sauntering through the door. It made her smile to think he didn’t even feel the need to knock. To be quite honest he didn’t need to but she wouldn’t tell him that. She needn’t feed his ego. The man was an insufferable man-child as he was without her pouring oil into the fire. 

Smiling even broader upon seeing him waltzing over to her she inclined her head questioningly giving him an amused look. 

“Nice of you to knock Saul, anything I can help you with?” She inquired sarcastically. Her smile never leaving her lips, letting him know she wasn’t angry in the least. 

The man in question just smiled a smile of his own and rounded the big desk to get to her side. Once he reached her chair he got into her personal space and pulled her up by the hands unkindly, so she was in a standing position, pushed the chair away from her roughly with his foot, before laying his hands on either side of her throat and tried to kiss her. 

Absolutely shocked and slightly dumbfounded Farah pulled back immediately throwing him a questioning look and let out a startled “What in the realms are you doing?!” 

But he just tried to kiss her again without explaining himself. He seemed almost dazed as he was trying to get to her mouth. His strong grip almost bruising on her neck squeezing and pulling almost clawing. 

He walked her back towards the far wall and she hadn’t even noticed his quick feet taking her there until her back crashed into the bookcase making a few ornaments wobble with the force. The insistent push he gave her had her let out a breath at the impact. Her back hurting painfully from the unyielding edges of the shelf poking into her shoulders. 

After having gathered enough air back into her lungs she tried to talk to him again “What has gotten…” before being interrupted by his mouth descending on hers again, this time catching her bottom lip in a bruising kiss, biting into her flesh brutishly. Letting out a small cry she could taste copper on her lips as she teared her head away as best as she could with the books pressing into the back of her head. 

Trying to push against his chest she managed to free her mouth from his bruising kiss before he sank his head down towards her neck and bit down as soon as he made contact with the delicate skin where her neck met her shoulder. 

Letting out a hiss of pain Farah pressed against him harder making him stumble back with the force she put into the act. 

He halted for just a split second giving her a chance to look at him properly. His hair was dishevelled and his skin sweaty and heated. His lips formed a lewd smile she had never seen him wear before. She didn’t recognise the man in front of her. There was a dribble of her blood on the corner of his mouth and when he looked up her breath got stuck in her throat with a gasp. 

His eyes. They weren’t his usual stormy grey colour. They were a cold white with blue undertones she couldn’t place. Those weren’t his eyes looking back at her in this moment. This wasn’t Saul Silva. Her specialist and friend of more than thirty years. The man she had fought and wept with in times of great despair. 

This was someone else. But she couldn’t put her finger on where she’d seen those eyes before. 

Pushing past him in fear at the predatory look having settled over his hooded eyes she started to run. 

But she didn’t get far because he was right behind her pulling her back to him, crushing her to his chest. The grip on her arms bruising and leaving marks. 

In the rush trying to turn her back around to face him and her desperate attempts to put space between them, they stumbled and landed on the floor between the couch and the coffee table. On her way down Farah’s head collided with the hard edge of the table and her vision blurred for a moment. Closing her eyes for a second that felt longer than that she couldn’t feel anything but the pain radiating from the back of her head toward her temples. 

When she came to again she could feel Saul above her, straddling her. Grunting she tried to lift her head to take a look at him before pushing him away again. But he wouldn’t budge. 

He had his head fused to her neck sucking his way downward. His hands were busy pulling her blouse from her pants. Before she could think to intervene he put his hands to the open flap of the few unbuttoned buttons at the top of her blouse and pulled. In one swift movement he had the small buttons flying every which way and started to lick and suck his way down her chest. 

Putting her hands to his in a hurried attempt to halt his movements she sluggishly grasped onto his wrists pulling his hands off of her body. His mouth never left her skin but she was able to keep his hands from venturing further south. 

Trying to find her voice again she squeaked “Saul stop it! Please!” Her voice almost hoarse from the terror transpiring on top of her. 

With the pounding in her head almost unbearable, it felt like her skull was ripping in half she put her hands to his head and tried to use her powers in a last ditch attempt to get through to him. She felt for his mind and poked and prodded but couldn’t see past this white fog encasing his thoughts. Like a thick milky mist making it hard for her to navigate his thoughts. His brain was firing on all cylinders she could feel the activity buzzing. She could also feel him inside his own head. She could hear faint shouting and she recognised his voice. 

Sobbing she tried once again to reach him with her voice “Saul please please stop it you’re hurting me.” And when he still wouldn’t move a muscle to get off of her it suddenly hit her. 

Rosalind. 

She was out and it was her eyes she had recognised in his earlier. Her powers coming to life in his gaze. She had retreated to somewhere they couldn’t track her but Farah had known she wouldn’t stray far. She was too territorial for that. Would never leave without putting up a fight. 

It all made sense suddenly. His behaviour, his eyes, the way he hadn’t said a word the whole time. 

But was it possible? 

Trying frantically to move past the blockade she could feel occupying his mind she used all of her force to penetrate that wall that was meant to keep her out while his mouth descended on her throat again, biting at her skin leaving trails of puckering flesh in his wake. His hands fumbling at the buttons of her trousers, ripping them at the hem. 

Her mind as well as her body struggled beneath his towering form as she clung to his pleading voice she could still hear echoing in his thoughts. The roars and shouts filling the space between their minds. Bridging the gap. 

Feeling like her time was running out and not being able to break through his defences Farah took his face in her hands again and angled him toward her. His lustful hooded eyes pooling with tears. 

And at this moment she knew. 

She _knew_. 

It was her and not him. She was making him do this. Making him the monster. 

And with that realisation she stilled beneath him. Her harsh breathing and his sucking and licking noises the only sounds to be heard. 

She started calling his name softly. 

So softly. 

And he heard her she knew. She saw it in the tears pooling on her skin dripping from his chin. 

He heard it all. 

All her small pained noises all the sounds she would make trying to get away from him and then his name... so softly falling from her lips. 

Grasping his face again she angled his head up and led him towards her own face. Looking into his gaze his frantic eyes jumping from place to place before settling on her own. His look still so wild like a rabid animal in a cage. The tears tracking down his cheeks pooling on her chest. 

She could see it in his eyes. 

He was present for every minute. 

Every second. 

He was there with her. 

Fighting. Trying to break loose. 

She pulled him towards her then and kissed him softly. Her fingers loosening her touch to grasp him delicately. Her lips touching his tenderly. 

His bruising hands stopped groping up and down her ribs instantly. Stilling and coming to rest on her sides. 

She poured every ounce of all of her emotions she had for this man into that one kiss. So soft and so delicate but it was chaste in itself. It was simple yet so full of devotion and love. All of her pouring out into that little contact of lips connecting. And she felt her power surge and flow through him. 

And suddenly he was gone. Pulling his hands away from her like he had been burned. He scrambled off of her his face looking desperate and haunted and pained and suddenly he was sobbing. His tears leaking past his chin dropping to the ground, dribbling past his throat and beneath his collar. 

His mouth opening and closing gasping for breaths that wouldn’t come fast enough. All the while kicking and stumbling and crawling away from her. His feet pushing out beneath him colliding with furniture in his feeble attempt to generate space between them. To widen the distance. 

All of the sudden his sobs turned into groans and soon after those groans turned into bellowing roars of pain. It sounded like he was in actual physical pain it had Farah sit up so fast she was seeing stars for a moment. 

Shaking her head a little to clear her vision she could still hear him crawl backwards, hitting things with his body, making some displays fall sending flowers and shards of pottery everywhere. She began holding her hands out toward him before the black fog had fully cleared yet. 

Getting to her knees she was finally able to see as she started in his direction where he had hit her desk with his back. Sitting there half leaning against the sturdy table panting and still letting out smaller groans of pain. Sniffling and crying. 

As he noticed her making her way toward him his eyes got wide and he pushed back further making the table screech where it’s legs were being pushed across the floor and move with his harsh movements pushing it back. 

She could see he hated himself for this and it wasn't even his fault. The look on his face telling her everything she needed to know if she hadn’t already put the pieces together in her head. 

Words escaped him and he could hardly breathe let alone talk as he began to cry harder and hyperventilate. The effort it took him to breathe having him collapse next to her desk. 

Crawling towards him carefully she tried to avoid the shards of pottery on the floor. As she was able to round the desk all the while trying to gain on him he pushed further and further away from her. His legs kicking into air as he was scooting over the floor his back hitting the far wall behind her desk. The colourful windows making the light coming through them wrap his face in dark shadows. 

"Saul stop!" she yelled. Her voice still hoarse. Her throat scratchy she coughed a few times before trying again. “Stop.” 

"NO!” 

His voice sounded so broken she could hardly breathe. She had never heard him sound so… raw. 

The look on his face was what really made her heart stutter. The pain and anguish in his beautiful grey eyes. Grey once again and free of mind control. She almost sobbed again at noticing his eyes. The distress and desperation to get away from her further making it more difficult for her wobbly self to reach him. 

"Get away from me Farah!" his voice cracked at her name. His vocal cords harshly abused by his cries and sobbing. 

His eyes were so pained and the turmoil in his deep grey orbs almost broke her then and there. But she kept on gaining on him. 

As she finally reached him and her hands settled on his arms trying to pull him forward he yelled again for her to get away. His arms flailing, making her lose her grip on him again. 

"Saul stop. It wasn't you, stop." Her voice was getting stronger with each minute that passed. 

"Get away from me!" he wailed out one last time, his legs kicking out in front of him trying to find purchase somewhere hitting a lamp in the process, making it topple to the ground. 

His back hitting the wall once more his cries turned into hiccups. 

Scooting closer Farah grasped onto his forearm pulling at him. Almost crowding him now. 

She grabbed his face with both her hands. 

Shaking her head and closing her eyes for a moment she blew out a short breath. "It wasn't you." 

She pulled on him more strongly now, pulling him into her. Crying he collapsed into her chest still exposed by her ripped blouse his head settling just below her neck. His sobbing face coming to rest on her heated skin still aflame by his earlier touches. 

The man before her broke down completely. He cried out pitifully, sobs clawing their way out of his misused throat one after the other, making him gasp. His hands hesitatingly grasping onto her silken blouse, her arms, her side anywhere he could reach. His fingertips searching and probing the pressure no more than a subtle caress. 

Flexing his finger in the ripped material of her silken garment she felt him sniffle, his tears rolling down her front to pool at her belly. His heart was breaking for her. For himself. 

Her hands had settled on his back rubbing soothing circles into his skin. Softly stroking never losing contact. Her arms coming around him softly, encircling him and pulling him toward her more fully. 

He clung to her like a man drowning, desperate to be rescued. 

She shushed him with tears in her own eyes knowing who did this to him. 

To them. 

Rage building in her like a fire simmering. 

She pressed her face into his hair breathing him in and soothing him with soft touches to his back stroking his cheeks. Wiping his tears. Keeping contact, touching everywhere she could reach. Her own heart racing a little less frantic minutely. 

“I knew it wasn’t you Saul.” She whispered into his crown, smoothing his hair down with her hand as it stroked through his short strands. Her fingers gliding through the hair at the nape of his neck 

“I -...” he broke off unable to form words and she knew what he wanted to say. 

“Shhh it’s alright Saul it’s alright.” She soothed him, mumbling to him reassuringly. 

“I... I couldn’t do anything.” He stammered through dry sobs his tears having stopped at last. 

There were none left she thought. What was left was this emptiness this echoing pain in his heart. 

And she could feel it. 

All of it. 

“I could see all of it Farah I could see it happening but I couldn’t stop it I was unable to...” he broke off again stuttering his lips trembling “Oh god Farah I almost...” he broke off into tears again his mouth open crying into her collarbone. His tears flowing past her breasts pooling on the strap of her bra before dribbling further. 

She clutched him harder to herself. His face pressing into her sternum. 

“But you didn’t Saul. You could never do that to me.” Her voice was soft but strong somehow. Like herself. 

Like she had always been. 

“You would never. And I know that.” She cradled his head to her whispering soothingly in his ear. Kissing the shell of his ear and the side of his face. 

His tears stopping momentarily as he lifted his head from the cradle of her grasp. Looking deep into her eyes, unshed tears on his lower lids threatening to fall still. 

“You have to believe me... Farah I would never...” but she cut him off. 

“I know that shhhh I know.” Her voice soft as velvet. She whispered this believing it so strongly he could almost believe it himself. 

Hesitating a moment she gathered herself a little before saying “I know it was her.” And as she said this the look in his eyes changed from heartbroken to murderous in an instant like a flick that has been switched somewhere. 

Grabbing onto her more fully, stronger than before, with purpose he tried to move out of her grasp but she wouldn’t budge. She knew where his mind had wandered. 

“I am going to kill her.” Seething like an animal he tried to push her off of him gently but he didn’t succeed. He couldn’t use much force as he struggled to get his feet beneath him to work. 

„Stop it Saul. This is what she wants. Don’t let her use you.” Having taken hold of his face again she held him between her fingers again, looking at him imploringly, firmly. Trying to make him understand. 

Looking deep into her soulful eyes so full of light and love he couldn’t believe she could be this perfect. She had just witnessed her best friend of over thirty years attack her and almost rape her through mind control. The thought alone had him shudder in her hands. And she was the one comforting him. 

Making room with his legs to pull her into him he wound his arms around her in a strong hug, pulling her off of the ground and into his lap. Her body folding and sinking into his instantly. 

She came willingly because this was Saul again. Her Saul. 

The man she trusted with all her soul. The man holding her heart in his strong but delicate grip. Nothing could keep her from trusting this man. 

Laying her head on his shoulder she clasped the back of his head and stroked the short hair at his nape in slow deliberate movements. The feeling making him groan a little into her ear. 

He was still breathing hard into her hair, his breaths coming out in strong puffs moving her hairstyle or what was left of it anyway with each powerful rage infused exhale. 

She felt him simmer beneath her touch. His anger bubbling to the surface with each tremble of his body. 

He began to stroke her back in comforting strokes, small circles at the base of her back. Barely there touches as if he was afraid she would break if he touched her too forcefully. 

“We will kill her.” Ha mumbled at last before pulling away again a little to look at her. 

“Yes we will. Together.” She breathed it out like a promise. Like a vow. 

Looking down at her he blanched at seeing the puffy marks mottling her beautiful skin. The suction marks looking like they were painful but she paid them no mind. Only seeing him, his alert gaze, his beautiful face void of that cold look. The unfeeling eyes nowhere to be found. 

But he was too focused on her again, his eyes trailing down her body. 

Pushing her away gently he raised a hand but stopped shot before touching her. 

As if he couldn’t. 

As if something physically restrained him from doing so. 

“It’s alright.” She whispered so lowly it was almost a purr. The trust and utter lack of fear in her eyes making him almost choke up again. 

Looking down again he let his fingers touch her softly. So delicately as if she were made of the finest china. 

He touched his finger to one of the angry marks sucking in a breath as his skin made contact with the damaged flesh there. 

The raised wound beneath his fingertips swollen and he could almost feel the pain they brought with them. 

His eyes brimmed with tears again she laid her hand on his cheek making him look up at her. 

“I- ...” he stopped short the words getting stuck in his throat. 

“No.” 

Just one single word silencing him instantly 

“Don’t you dare apologise for something you had absolutely no control over Saul Silva.” Her voice was almost angry. But not with him. Not directed at him he could feel it 

Swallowing thickly he looked up into her doleful eyes again. Those beautiful deep hazel coloured pools, so soulful and rich in colour. 

Nodding he looked down again and lowered his head minutely fraction by fraction slowly until his lips touched her skin where one of the angry marks was still looking up at him mockingly. 

As he touched his lips to her skin gently he could feel the fairy in his arms let out a soft gasp. 

But he knew his touch wasn’t unwelcome because her hand on the back of his neck held onto him stronger. Fisting his hair in her grip. 

He continued to touch his lips to each and every mark on her supple skin. His lips laying worship to her skin as if in apology for their earlier crimes. As if punishment was soon to follow. But it wasn’t. Far from it. 

His breath a barely there touch on her chest he rose again the need to say those words dying on his lips as he laid eyes on her face again. 

The look on her face was one of wonder and deep rooted affection for the man regarding her. She knew he would never hurt her willingly. Would rather cut his own arm off than lay a hand on her. 

Would kill any man or woman who even tried touching one hair on her head. 

As he laid his hand on the back of her head his blood ran cold. 

There was a wet spot at the base of her skull and he could feel the goose egg of a swelling forming. 

Pulling his hand away shakily he looked at the blood coating his fingers. His eyes widening looking from his hand to her face. The shock of there being another wound he had no knowledge of striking him mute. Slicing through him like lightning from the heavens. 

“Farah-“ his voice cutting off not being able to form a coherent sentence.


	2. Coming Home, Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the promised second chapter of fluff to even out the shock of the first chapter.

“Farah-“ his voice cutting off not being able to form a coherent sentence. 

But the fairy just shook her head at his worry. “I hit my head on the table when we took that tumble. I barely feel a thing, don’t worry.” 

‘That tumble. When he took her down like a wild animal would, is more like it’ thought Saul, letting his head fall in shame. 

She let her other hand glide from the back of his head to his cheek and made him look at her before saying “It wasn’t you, it was her. It’s alright, believe me.” Her eyes boring into his imploringly. Her thumbs rubbing soothing lines into his skin. 

Touching her nose to his in a quick Eskimo kiss she smiled at him mischievously, a twinkle in her eye “Although you did ruin one of my favourite blouses. Was that something personal or…?” letting the question hang loosely between them, gaining her exactly what she had wanted as he looked up at her with a startled look on his face. It earned her a slow smile and a teasing pinch in the side in retaliation at her bad attempt at humour. Puffing out a small laugh he looked down at the teared garment. The silken blouse unsalvageable, it’s buttons missing and hanging limply at her sides. 

Saul took both hands to grasp the folds of silk and crossed them in her front, partially covering her. But seeing as the material as smooth as it was wouldn’t stay in place he loosened his close embrace with the woman in front of him before shrugging out of his jacket. 

It took some manoeuvring and fumbling on both their parts but between the both of them they had his overcoat off of him and slung over her shoulders within a few seconds. Slipping her arms through the sleeves she hummed contently at his residual warmth. Zipping her up he looked at their handiwork before levelling her with a concerned look again. 

But Farah just smiled tiredly up at him from her tangled position between his legs. She looked a proper mess. So unlike her usual meticulously put together appearance. Her hair was slightly disheveled and honey coloured strands had come loose in the struggle fanning out at the sides of her face. Her makeup was smudged under her eyes, tear streaks down her cheeks. 

But to him she couldn’t look more beautiful if she tried. Despite the actions leading them to this point he couldn’t regard her as anything less but something ethereal. Some ancient being whose beauty surpassed any living creature he had ever encountered. 

A shove in the ribs brought him out of his musings and he noticed the red hues of a blush gracing her features as she looked at him with fond annoyance. 

Giving her a soft smile he asked her lowly “Do you want to try and get up?” 

Taking her hands in his he waited patiently for her reply. Nodding she pushed herself away from him a little and they both made to detangle their limbs from each other slowly. 

Saul helped her get up by guiding her with a hand on her waist and the other still grasping her fingers tenderly. They managed to get into a standing position even if a little wobbly on Farah’s part but they managed non the less. 

Getting up off the floor had Farah see stars for a little again making her close her eyes and grasp onto his shoulder for a moment to get her bearings. When she opened them again she looked into the stormy eyes of her specialist, his orbs pooling with worry. Winding both of his arms around her, fearing she would collapse at any moment he pulled her close again. 

“Are you okay to walk to your quarters?” The ‘or should I carry you?’ went unspoken but she knew the offer was there. 

“Or I could get Ben?” He asked softly but her response came quicker than he had expected. 

“No!” She breathed it out so fast and so strong it took him a second to decipher which question it was the intended answer to. 

“I don’t want you to leave me.” Clarified the mind fairy quickly, almost rushed. Clinging onto his jumper a little more strongly with every syllable spoken. 

Saul nodded, eyes transfixed by the sudden fear on her face. “Okay, of course.” He assured her, letting her hand go to settle around her waist he pulled her closer still. 

Giving him a tired but honest smile she nodded. Unfurling her fingers she stroked his chest with the hand that had grasped onto him tightly for balance. 

Saul bent down slowly to touch his forehead to hers in a soft touch, his face sliding to her cheek laying the most tender of kisses on her cheekbone before gingerly herding her in the direction of her office door. 

The corridor was empty seeing as it was already late evening on a Saturday night at Alfea. Most of the students would surely be in their suites by now. It would be better if they didn’t see their headmistress in the kind of state she was in at the moment, the headmaster still wrapped around her for comfort holding her steady as they walked slowly down the winding old pathways. 

Deciding to stop by the greenhouse on the way to Farah’s quarters they made a detour through the courtyard. Nobody was around to ask them any questions and they were grateful for that. ‘Small mercies’ thought Saul. He wouldn’t know how to explain all this to their oldest friend. He didn’t think he could stand the shame that would be sure to follow such a laden revelation. He was already teetering on the edge of losing it as it was. But he had to be strong for Farah. He had to at least be strong for her now. 

Gathering what they needed from the shelves in the greenhouse the pair made their way through dimly lit hallways until they reached the door to the headmistress’ suite. Pressing down on the handle Farah let them in quickly before he closed the door behind them. Unsure if he should lock the door he turned to the mind fairy only to find her staring at him with glimmering white irises. The telltale click of the lock behind him answering his question. The trust she was putting in him still astounded him. But there was no doubt about what she wanted on her face. She wanted him to stay close, locked door and all. 

Her eyes stopped glowing and she laid a hand on one of his where it was still resting on her waist. They moved in unison in the direction of the bathroom. Loosening one hand he gestured in the direction of the kitchen behind him. “I am going to make some tea for you, it will help you settle.” Looking down at her he hesitated before asking “Can you manage the shower on your own?” 

He honestly didn’t know if he could step under the hot water with her right now. He would do it for her if she’d asked of course. He would do anything for her if she’d asked. But the sheer thought of watching her undress. Seeing all the marks his own hands had inflicted on her in the harsh fluorescent light of her bathroom made him shudder. 

Giving him a soft smile Farah nodded and gave his hand on her hip a squeeze before saying “Thank you, I will be alright.” 

Tilting his head down he took a step back from her slowly. Separating from her was difficult but he needed to give her some space. Loosening his grip on her fully he stepped back and nodded. Holding his hands out at his sides carefully as if expecting her to collapse at any moment he stared at her face a little longer waiting for her to tell him to stay. But she didn’t and he was also grateful for that. 

Stepping out of the room he heard the zipper of his jacket and the rustling of material before he heard the shower being turned on. 

Deciding to calm his nerves by giving his hands something to do he ventured into her kitchen to start on her tea. Something herbal. Lavender and honey. The way she liked it. The task was as familiar to him as breathing. 

While the water was still boiling he walked into her bedroom and turned on the bedside lamp and pulled back the covers. He then closed the heavy drapes to block out the moonlight filtering in before walking to her dresser. Opening each drawer knowing what he was looking for he gathered her nightclothes and underwear before shutting them again. 

Walking out and into the hall he stepped back into the now steamed up bathroom and left the clothes on her vanity. 

Casting a quick look at the closed shower curtain he could make out faint sounds of shampoo bottles being opened and closed before stepping out of the room again. 

Picking up the steaming kettle he poured the now boiling water into his previously prepared mug. Putting the kettle back down he stirred the tea carefully before placing the cup on a saucer and carrying it over into her bedroom to place it on her nightstand. 

As he came out of the room again he was faced with a freshly showered headmistress clad in the camisole he had picked out and a long robe fanning out behind her. 

She looked better. Her cheeks still tinted with the heat from the shower and her hair hanging in wet locks on her shoulders already starting to curl at the tips. She looked softer like this. Younger. No make-up, no fancy hairdos, no specially tailored dresses, just her. Even though there was nothing _just_ about this woman, she wasn’t a just anything. 

Reaching for her was beyond his control at this point but it was another form of out of control. It was an act on pure instinct just wanting for her to be close to him again. Grasping her hand he led her to her bedroom. 

Making her sit on the bed he stepped up close to her and procured the small cup of ointment they had gotten from the greenhouse and started to dab small quantities of it onto her mistreated skin. The places the salve touched already letting the marks disappear to a degree that you could barely distinguish bruise from her normal skin tone. All that was left was a slight tinge to her otherwise supple skin. 

Halting his movements to close the lid back over the cup she stood up again wordlessly and turned her back to him. 

The container of salve as well as her dressing gown falling to the ground he stood horrified at what was laid bare before him. 

The low cut of the camisole left enough room for the bruises between her shoulder blades to show. Her skin had already started to darken considerably making the blemishes look a deep purple colour in the low light of the room. 

Pulling her hair over one shoulder she turned a little to watch him. His eyes had darkened and his mouth was slightly ajar. The look of horror on his face not going unnoticed she turned around to face him again and touched his cheek gently shaking him out of his stupor. 

Focusing on her face again he gathered all his might not to cry again but didn’t succeed fully as a single tear made its way down his cheek. 

Wiping it away with her thumb Farah looked into his eyes waiting for him to focus on her and only her again. Breathing in deeply Saul closed his eyes briefly before looking into her face finding nothing but trust and devotion in her brown shimmering pools. 

Looking down at his hands now the soldier whispered “I did that.” He couldn’t tear his eyes away from his hands. The feeling of her stiff body beneath his bruising fingers still fresh before his eyes. The abject horror in his minds eye as he had to witness his own hands manhandling her like that. Shoving her into a bookcase, leaving bruises everywhere he touched. His fingers imprinting themselves into her perfect body. “Those where my hands that did that.” 

He wanted to scream again. Run. Cry in shame at what Rosalind had made him do but he felt Farah’s grip on his cheek tighten, making him look up at her. 

“Saul. Listen to me.” She angled her face closer to his, her warm breath fanning over his skin in soft caresses. Rubbing at his cheek with her thumb she waited for his eyes to find hers before saying “I know your touch Saul, I know it like I know my own face. I would recognise the feeling of your fingers on my hip guiding me into a room anywhere. Your delicate touches to the small of my back when we walk together. And that was not your gentle, familiar touch I felt in my office Saul.” 

She took a deep breath before continuing. “That was her. You had her foul stench all over your mind I could practically smell her on you. On where her filthy paws had probed your mind.” At this the mind fairy tried to reign in a disgusted look on her face. Stroking his cheek a little more fervently now she mumbled “You are allowed to be angry. But not at yourself, do you hear me?” Waiting for him to nod she touched her forehead to his and breathed him in. 

Finding his voice at last he revelled in her touch of her warm skin and mumbled “I want to kill her.” It was an admission neither of them wanted to refute. They both knew what they had to do. What needed to be done. Imprisonment was out of the question at this point they knew that. She had gambled with their mercy one too many times. 

And judging by the pure hatred flaring in Sauls eyes right now Farah knew what he would do to Rosalind. As if following her line of thought he seethed “I will kill her Farah I swear to you. She will never touch you again. Not through me, not through anyone else.” She felt him think he would rather die than to let that happen again and her eyes softened at that. Suddenly images of their old mentor being strangled to death pushed to the forefront of her mind making her shudder. She couldn’t tell if these images came from her or Saul but she didn’t care, they shared common ground regarding this topic. Just like everything else their minds were in sync. 

Saul lifted his trembling hands to her cheeks and kissed her softly on the forehead, lingering for a moment and then wrapped her up in his embrace holding her to him. His arms coming around her shoulders holding her head to his lips gently, nuzzling her hair. 

Farah’s arms wound themselves around his midriff on instinct, sinking into his body. Her lack of footwear making her a good few inches shorter than him. They fit together perfectly. Like two puzzle pieces in a box of millions, having found each other on sheer luck. They just fit. 

She was stroking his back comfortingly with both her hands, enjoying the closeness. His own hands having found their way into her hair stroking it mindfully as not to touch the bump from the fall. 

They stood like that for a moment just savouring the warmth between their bodies fitting together so seamlessly. 

Blowing out a slow but shuddering breath Saul loosened his touch on his fairy and made her turn around gently. He used his free hand to pull her hair to the side and over her shoulder before inspecting the bruise a little more closely. Bending to pick up the container of lotion from the ground he lathered his fingers with the green fluid before touching it to her back carefully. The tincture soaking into her skin, repairing tissue immediately upon contact. What was left was a slight green sheen of a bruise resembling the original wound only in its shape and form but not in its intensity. Seeing this the specialist let his head drop to the back of her neck for a minute, blowing out a lung full of air over the expanse of her back. Humming the fairy reached behind her to caress the short hairs at the side of his head before turning around and taking the salve from him. Closing the lid over the tub she placed it on the nightstand close to her and turned to face Saul again, a tired look on her face. 

Giving her a soft look in return Saul reached for her hands and led her to round the bed and made her sit down on her usual side. 

He then walked over to where her gown was still lying on the floor and hung it on a hook near her door which he closed softly before turning back around to the fairy. 

She had already settled in bed, partially buried beneath her many bedsheets she was leaning against the headboard waiting for him to join her. 

“There are some of your old sweatpants in my sleepwear drawer.” Nodding the man turned to face the dresser and opened the aforementioned drawer to pull out said pair of pants. They were soft and loose from many uses and washes but he liked the fact that she kept them on hand for moments when he would sleep over anyways. 

Toeing off his boots as well as his training slacks, jumper and shirt underneath he slipped on the proffered joggers and laid his clothes neatly folded on a nearby chair to get back to in the morning. 

He hesitated only for a moment before he crawled into bed beside her. Slipping beneath the covers he scooted close to her and made sure she was tucked in properly. He then reached over her to hand her the tea he had prepared and watched her settle in a little more fully, smelling the tea and enjoying the aroma it gave off. Taking a tentative sip she closed her eyes at the taste. It was just the way she liked it but she hadn’t expected anything less from this man so attuned to her in every way imaginable. 

Looking up at him she gave him a tired smile and leaned her head against his jaw. 

Being careful not to jostle her and her tea he snaked his arms around her back and belly to encircle her in his embrace. Sighing in contentment the mind fairy went a little slack with fatigue almost loosening her grip on the saucer still resting in her hands. She took a few more sips before turning her face into his stubble, the prickle of it a welcome contrast of her otherwise comfortable and pliant frame against his side. 

Almost dozing now Farah breathed into his neck, telling the soldier holding her enough. Rescuing the cup and saucer from her relaxed grip he placed them on the nightstand and scooted both their bodies further south to lie down fully. 

Turning her back to him now to get comfortable Farah pressed herself into his front from head to toe, wanting to feel him close. Her soft curves laying flush with his heated skin, his bare chest touching the exposed parts of her back, Saul began to rub his hand up and down the length of her arm in a soothing motion. 

After a while Farah tensed in his arms and he pulled back instantly thinking he might’ve triggered something with his touch. The cool air rushing in between his chest and her back had her grab his hand quickly before he could retreat further. 

“No, don’t!” Her words were rushed and carried with them a slightly frightened tone of voice. As if losing contact with him felt as unbearable to her as it did to him. “I just remembered something and the thought made me shudder. Please don’t let go of me.” 

Still unsure Saul reached his hand around her waist hesitatingly only for her to pull his arm around her tightly. His front plastered to her back once again she pulled his forearm to band below her bust, pushing her breasts up snugly. 

As if reliving a scene from their earlier struggle the fairy shook her head slightly in an attempt to rid herself of the images, her legs straining with the effort to push into him more fully. 

Slipping his other arm between her waist and the mattress he wound himself around her more tightly. As tightly as he dared. His knee coming up to lean itself against the swell of her hip, pressing her into the bed. His form weighing her down like a paperweight pinning down a wayward sheet in the wind. She was so engulfed in his body, could feel him all around her it made her sigh in bliss. 

She loved that he knew exactly how she wanted to be touched. And with him she wanted to be touched everywhere and all encompassing. Not one part of her not in contact with him. Her body buried beneath his, the hard panes of his frame swallowing her up. 

His face coming to rest in the crook of her neck he whispered to her “This okay?” Nodding she grasped his arm holding her to him firmly before whispering back just as quietly “Very.” Ghosting his breath over her neck he laid a kiss to her pulse point and rested his head there. The low thrumming of her blood pumping through her veins almost lulling him to sleep. 

Her quiet voice brought him back to her quickly despite the low tone. “You’re the only thing keeping me grounded Saul. You don’t know the power you have over me.” An admission like that would make any other person fear the implications and vulnerability of it but not the woman in his arms. The headmistress blew it past her lips like a prayer that didn’t need to be answered. Like it was matter of fact and she just needed to say it for his sake alone. 

The emotions flooding his system had the mind fairy shiver. She could feel it all. The trust between them. The surprise at her admission. The sheer relief almost making her cry out in pain it was so overpowering. 

The muscles in his forearm rippled where they were slung across her rib cage and she could feel his breath falter and come out in haggard, shaky puffs at her neck when he kissed her ear. 

“I love you, Farah.” The words were spoken so quietly but she would’ve heard them through a thunderstorm. 

Taking one of his hands from her side where it was fisting the silk of her nightdress she guided it to her lips and pressed a loving kiss to his knuckles. His strong arm resting in the valley between her breasts she turned her head and looked at him over her shoulder. 

Her eyes full of longing and love he almost quivered at the intensity of her look but instead he bowed his head a little to meet her lips in a soft kiss, their eyes falling shut at the contact. The softest of touches so new yet so familiar it was hard to describe. Opening her mouth to his Saul felt as if he were drowning in her. Her taste, her softness, her yielding yet demanding lips slanting over his needing more contact. It was slow yet it couldn’t have been more passionate. Over thirty years of pent up emotion catching up to them but it felt like a practiced dance. There was no awkwardness to it, it felt so normal. It felt like coming home. 

When their tongues met they could feel shivers running through their bodies. Every slow and deliberate stroke making their bond sing. They both felt it as if it were there with them instead of connecting each other’s soul. 

There was no rush when they continued to just lie there, Saul’s hand having found it’s way to hold her jaw to his delicately. Farah took his lip between her own making Saul hum. The thrum reverberating through her, the feeling indescribable. Slowing their kisses to loving pecks both the fairy and her protector breathed each other in, basking in the feeling of just holding each other like this. Unapologetic and unafraid. Not anymore. 

Breathing in deeply the mind fairy let out a content sigh. 

“I love you, too.” The smile lighting up Saul’s face was almost blinding in its intensity. It made Farah give him a soft smile in return at his happiness. 

Giving him one last loving peck she turned back onto her side slowly and took hold of his arm again. Pulling his loosely curled fist close to her face he opened his hand for her to lay her cheek into his palm. 

Saul settled his face back into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her ear, kissing her neck one last time before closing his eyes. 

The headmistress let a bubble of energy encompass both their bodies as a protective shield before closing her own eyes. Pressing one last kiss into the palm of his hand she felt his grip on her tighten a fraction before he went limp. Sleep having taken him at last. 

The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on Farah as she thought about what tomorrow would hold in store for them. Their former mentor had wanted to break them. Tear them apart by making them hurt each other, pitting them against each other but it had only resulted in them sticking closer together than ever before. 

This sick spiel had only made them stronger in the end. 

He was her rock, her safe harbour after a night of braving stormy winds and roaring oceans. Her only reason she could find peace in this world. 

What Rosalind had done was unforgivable. And she would have to face their wrath. Farah would make sure of that. In the morning. 

But for now the fairy could rest, her head becoming heavy, her breathing evening out. 

They were safe with each other. They would always be safe in each other’s arms. 

Nothing could come between the bond of this fairy and her specialist. 

Nothing. 

_fin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whewww I hope you guys like it bcs I'm kinda happy with how it turned out. Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> Oooof this plot bunny got away from me a little...  
> There is fluff coming in the next chapter, enough to make up for what I did to you all I swear!


End file.
